


TTA: Something Else

by KatsInSpace



Series: Time and Time Again [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, au where keller wasn't a criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving country to country, seeing the world, is an amazing experience. However, moving country to country because they were on the run is equally as terrifying as it is amazing. At least Neal and Mozzie are there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TTA: Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Matthew Keller wasn't a criminal and stayed in Scotland. And I don't really know his history so I'm kind of making it up. Sequel to Time and Time Again.

After Scotland, Neal took him to Italy.

Matthew didn't expect for Neal to immediately take him somewhere; he expected for Neal to just keep visiting. Although, this way, Neal wouldn't have to keep risking getting caught. They could still be together but Neal would be safe.

On the other hand, Matthew wouldn't be able to see his parents as often anymore. Maybe not ever, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that he would miss them, even with all the freedom he had now, he still would.

But Neal helped in reassuring him. And it helped a lot.

“This is beautiful,” Matthew said in awe.

Since he lived in Scotland all his life and stuck more to the country side, he had never seen the ocean. Aside from afar, this was the first time he's seen it. And being practically surrounded by it was amazing.

“You should see it at night,” Neal commented, pushing himself off the railing. “Shall we go find that hotel?”

Matthew nods, following after him. “Is it sanitary?”

Neal chuckles. “It's more than just sanitary,” he told him.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew had already been very impressed when he just _looked_ at the darn hotel, but actually seeing the inside for himself? It was something beyond his imagination. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be able to experience this for himself.

Hell, he hadn't even been able to _dream_ of anything like this.

“I hope it's to your liking,” Neal comments, shutting the door behind them.

“You kidding me?” Matthew said in awe, taking in the sight of the room. “I think this room is bigger than my house.” It was a bit of an exaggeration, but it was certainly a lot fancier and roomier.

Neal grins. “I take it that you like the room,” he approaches Matthew, slinging his arm around him.

Matthew just nodded, looking around the room. He steps away, deciding to get a closer look. He heads toward the bathroom first, then the closet, kitchen, and finally the balcony. With a smile, he leans onto the railing, looking over at the view.

“It's breathtaking,” Matthew commented after hearing Neal step up right next to him.

“Not as much as you.”

Matthew just laughs. “If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were new at this.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Whatever new country they went to, Neal would always show him around. It was as if Neal had been there many times before, even if the other had insisted that he'd never been there. It was an amazing experience.

While he and Neal weren't always together, he was still able to enjoy the countries. He didn't actually know where he went off to during those times but he just tried to let it go. He just assumed that it related to him being a con man. And that's something he doesn't want to mess with.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew laid in bed, one day waiting for Neal to return from wherever he went. Earlier that morning, he had sleepily woken up. He mumbled, wondering where Neal was headed off to.

“Sleep,” Neal muttered, brushing his hand through Matthew's hair. “I need to go fin something.”

“You mean steal something?” Matthew muttered into his pillow.

Neal just sighed. “You know what I mean.” There was a shift from the bed, signaling Matt that Neal had just stood.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Sometimes Matthew would hear Neal talking to someone only for him to stop.

“ _Did you find anything?”_

“ _I need to know.”_

“ _Because it just_ is. _”_

“Neal?” Matthew would speak up, just getting out of bed. After seeing Neal gone that day, he decided to look around before deciding Neal had went off to do his “work.”

“I have to go,” Matthew could hear him mutter softly. Neal would turn around, trying to brush it off. He knew it had to have been important, but no matter what, Matthew couldn't get him to talk.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Despite all the traveling, it wasn't all great though.

“Wake up,” Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. “We need to go.”

Matthew flashed his eyes open, staring up at a partially dressed Neal, rushing to get dressed. “What? What's happening?”

“I just saw them outside our hotel,” he told him. “We need to leave before they find us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome. My tumblr is ElectronicSpace.  
> Sorry it's short. Let me know if you want to see something specific in this AU.


End file.
